It is desirable to store paper currency in the form of a stack; because stacked paper currency requires far less space than does an equal amount of paper currency which is not stacked. Further, stacked paper currency is easier to count and to handle than is currency which is not stacked. Consequently, where large numbers of bills are collected, it is desirable to incorporate those bills into a stack of paper currency.
Whenever large numbers of bills are stored or transported, they should be confined within a container which is locked against unauthorized opening. Also, those bills should be stored within that container in the form of a stack of paper currency.